Nigel Wolpert
*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor *Dumbledore's Army}} Nigel Wolpert'Dumbledore's Army parchment in (c.1983His first year was 1994 so he must be 11 by this time) was a wizard and a student who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1990s, and was sorted into Gryffindor House in 1994.In , Nigel's first appearance has him wearing a plain black tie, a plain black jumper and plain black school robes, after being sorted. Nigel was an avid fan and friend of the student Harry Potter, and was a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry. He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 alongside his friends, survived to see Harry kill Voldemort. Biography Early life Nigel was born between circa 1983 in Great Britain or Ireland. Hogwarts years First year ]] Nigel Wolpert began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the start of 1994. He was sorted into Gryffindor house. Nigel appeared to have a great deal of respect for the school headmaster, during Dumbledore's welcoming speech Nigel seemed completely captivated, whereas the other students around him were getting distracted by friends and floating candles. Nigel had also really shown an interest in Harry Potter (who was dubbed 'The Boy who Lived'), and had asked Ron Weasley if he could get him Harry's autograph. Nigel was seen as a supporting member to Harry Potter throughout the Triwizard Tournament and was often bullied by Draco Malfoy and his crew for doing so. For instance, when Nigel was cheering for Harry after he emerged from the lake Draco hit Nigel over the head and pulled his hat down over his face. Also, during this year, despite being only a first year, Nigel attended the Yule Ball, meaning he must have been asked by someone much older than him, as Ginny Weasley, a third year, accepted Neville Longbottom's offer as she doubted she'd be asked by anyone else and being so young she wouldn't have been allowed to attend otherwise. |left]] At the end of the year Nigel was supposed to have his first ever End-of-Term Feast, but due to the circumstances surrounding the Triwizard Tournament and them resulting in the murder of Cedric Diggory, this feast was cancelled and instead a memorial feast was held by Albus Dumbledore for students and staff to pay their respects to the late Diggory and grieve the loss. At the end of this year Dumbledore had declared, based on Harry Potter's word, that Lord Voldemort had returned to power. Nigel was amongst the students to believe this claim and not be persuaded otherwise by the Ministry of Magic and the ''Daily Prophet which in later months would slate Harry and Dumbledore as liars. Second year The following year, Hogwarts would be put under the watchful eyes of Dolores Umbridge, the newly Ministry-appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Umbridge was making the students' lives a misery and was refusing to teach them any practical forms of Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Harry Potter and Hermione Granger set up an organisation against this Nigel joined and became a part of Dumbledore's Army. When attending the D.A.'s meetings Nigel would often stay close to Harry, whom he looked up to. With Nigel's enthusiasm in lessons Harry would often use him as a 'test dummy', such as to demonstrate the Stunning Spell. He also assisted Harry by acting as a look-out as the students left the Room of Requirement at the end of the meetings. When Dolores Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad discovered the D.A. meetings, Nigel was at the front of the class along with Harry. He was among the students to serve one of Umbridge's 'medieval' detentions as punishment for being a member of Dumbledore's Army. Towards the end of the year Fred and George Weasley put their plans of escape into action and Nigel was amongst the crowd of students and staff to witness their departure and cheered them off after they turned a school corridor into a swamp. Third year tryouts standing next to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas|left]] During Nigel's third year his idol Harry Potter became the new Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Nigel was present at the Quidditch tryouts that year but did not make the team, however he did not take the news badly and was quite happy with the selected students as he was later shown to be very supportive. Nigel was seen cheering loudly for Ron Weasley when he won his first Quidditch match. He also witnessed Ron and Lavender Brown passionately kissing for the first time in the Gryffindor common room, something which he showed disgust in by poking his tongue out and covering his face with his woolly hat to block his view. Being Nigel's third year, this year would have been the first time he was able to go out on a trip to Hogsmeade during the weekends, assuming he was given parental consent. and Madam Pomfrey raising their wands to the late Professor Dumbledore]] Nigel was also still present at Hogwarts when Professor Severus Snape killed the school's current headmaster Albus Dumbledore. After hearing the news and seeing the Dark Mark floating above the school he and a large group of students and staff gathered around Dumbledore's body, which had fallen from the Astronomy Tower, Nigel arrived at the place with Luna Lovegood and stood with her and Madam Pomfrey whilst the crowd looked on at Harry who had crouched down to Dumbledore. When the time came, he followed Professor McGonagall's sign of respect and lit his wand and raised his arm in the air with the crowd of students to show their respects to the late headmaster, in doing so the combined faculty and students of Hogwarts managed to rid the sky of the over-looking Dark Mark. It is more than likely that Nigel attended the funeral service that followed afterwards unless his parents pulled him out of school before the year had finished, like some others had done.Despite it not being shown in the film, students attended it and he was a student. Fourth year In Nigel's fourth year, he was still at Hogwarts and was a member of Dumbledore's Army. He was seen on the train ride on 1 September with Seamus Finnigan. Battle of Hogwarts during the Battle|left]]On 2 May, he greeted Harry when the latter arrived in the Room of Requirement prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, and also served as a communicator to members of the Order of the Phoenix. Nigel participated the battle alongside his friends against the Death Eaters. Near the end of Voldemort's hour-long armistice. Nigel survived to witness Harry's final defeat of Lord Voldemort and the end of the Second Wizarding War. Leaky Con 2012: Interview with HP Actors Magical abilities and skills *Defence Against the Dark Arts: Since Nigel trained with Dumbledore's Army he should be skilled with defensive spells. He was also skilled enough in this subject to duel against many Death Eaters alongside with his friends during the Battle of Hogwarts. *Duelling': Despite his young age, Nigel was a skilled duellist, Nigel defeated many Death Eaters alongside with his friends during the Battle of Hogwarts. Etymology *"''Nigel" is derived from the Latin "Nigellus".'' *The name Nigel also has Scottish origin in which it means "''Champion". *The name Wolpert means "descendent of Waldobert"Wolpert Meaning & Surname Resources. "Waldobert" is a Germanic name composed of the elements "wald", meaning "rule", and "beraht", meaning "bright". It was the name of a 7th-century French saint.behindthename.com: Gaubert Behind the scenes *Nigel Wolpert is portrayed by William Melling in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and in Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and 2. He has only ever appeared in the films, never in any of the novels. Nigel seems to fill a role as composite replacement for both Colin and Dennis Creevey. *While the script called for Nigel to die during the Battle of Hogwarts and be carried into the Great Hall (like Colin was in the book)[https://www.scribd.com/doc/163084623/29/INT-DIAGON-ALLEY-DARK-ALLEY-MORNING-189-189 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 script], William Melling noted at LeakyCon 2012 that he had grown so much that he was no longer able to fit the description and his death was not portrayed. *It is possible, given the similarities in appearance and role (in Order of the Phoenix with Dumbledore's Army and again with his death in Deathly Hallows), that Nigel was meant to replace Colin Creevey for the movies. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Nigel attends the first meeting of what would become Dumbledore's Army in the Hog's Head. *William Melling has a non-speaking role in the sixth film and he is shown several times in the background. He originally was present in the bathroom during Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's duel, but he was later cut from this scene.Detailed Report From "Half-Blood Prince" Test Screening *Nigel appears in both parts of the film adaptation of : in Part 1 he appears on the Hogwarts Express as a non-speaking character, in Part 2 he appears in the Room of Requirement with the rest of the Dumbledore's Army. His only line is: "Lightning has struck, I repeat, lightning has struck!", as he announces Harry's arrival. He says this when he warns the other students and the Order of the Phoenix of Harry Potter's arrival. **It should be noted that Nigel's role in seems to fill the role Lee Jordan had in the novel. *Storyboards for drawn by Nick Pelham consistently refer to Nigel as "Philip". Whether a different character was originally intended for this scene, Nigel was going to be renamed, or this was simply an error on the artist's part is unclear.[http://nickpelham.co.uk/hp5_2.html Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix storyboards on Nick Pelham's official site] Appearances * * * * * * * Neville Longbottom says Get the word out to Remus that Harry, is back! Notes and references es:Nigel Wolpert fr:Nigel ru:Найджел Wolpert, Nigel Wolpert, Nigel Wolpert, Nigel Wolpert, Nigel Wolpert, Nigel Wolpert, Nigel Wolpert, Nigel Wolpert, Nigel Wolpert, Nigel Category:Second Wizarding War casualties Wolpert, Nigel Category:Wolpert family